The Angels Greatest Treasure(Rewritten)
by snowyassas1n
Summary: A young boy blessed by two being's of great power will be the Angels greatest treasure. How will things change when the factions power shifts.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ughh I re-read my story the Angel Greatest Treasure and gagged at how horribly I wrote that. So you can consider this the rewrite of it. It will not be so horribly rushed for one thing. Another thing I will not be giving Issei the Boosted Gear but I will give him another sacred gear that isn't really well known or used ever, which is Innovate Clear.

AN 2: I am going to have fun with a few theories about DxD. One particular one will pertain to the fact that it is said in DxD canon that if a wielder is powerful enough he/she can kill a god with a Longinus. This leads me to believe that **Every** Longinus has an offensive ability. So things like Dimension Lost with it's blocking ability I am sure we haven't seen everything it's capable of. The second thing was that it's a fact that the biblical God created the sacred gears and Longinus and he/she(As DxD can be rather iffy about who is and isn't female) had access to numerous powerful artifacts and beings to seal away into the Longinus and I will play on that here. Spoiler: I am talking about Innovate Clear and it's alternate name Miniature Garden of the Green Tree of Innovation. I think people will like my theory of it. At least I hope.

AN 3: Now beta'd by NexusPrime42!

New Summary: A young boy blessed by two being's of great power will be the Angels greatest treasure. How will things change when the factions power shifts.

Warnings: OOC Issei, Harem(It's DxD so ya know).

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD

XXXX

A young boy of 8 years sat on a bench in a park in the city of Kuoh. His name was Issei Hyoudo. He had messy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He had a sad smile on his face as he sat there. A peculiar thing about him were the purple tattoos adorned on the left side of his body. Right under his left eye was a purple tattoo in the shape of a lightning bolt. His left arm and leg were adorned with intricate purple tattoos as well as the left side of his chest that you could see through the tattered clothing he was wearing. He was currently over looking the park he was in with a sad smile seeing all the kids with their parents having fun.

He heard footsteps beside and turned to see an old man approaching him. He was draped in a hood and had two puppets in his hands. "Excuse me little boy but may I interest you in the glory of something called Oppai?" the old man asked. Issei felt a horrible vibe coming from the man and had to withhold a shiver.

"No thank you sir my parents warned me to not talk to strangers." Issei hurriedly said before he rushed from where he was not looking where he was going.

He ran for about 5 minutes before he felt himself crash into something.

XXXX

An attractive older male who looked like he was in his late twenties was currently walking with his hands in his pockets towards a park. He was dressed in a purple silk button up shirt along with black slacks and black shoes. He had black messy hair with a blonde fringe and a goatee. He gave off that bad boy vibe like the type of guy you want to hide from your parents.

This man was known as Azazel and he was not a human but actually was apart of a race known as Fallen Angels. Angels who fell from Heaven because they sinned. He was no lowly cannon fodder either. He was the second known Archangel and leader of the Fallen Angels faction known as the Grigori.

The reason he was walking towards the park was because he could feel the energy source of a sacred gear that gave off but it was being diluted by a powerful holy energy.

He had almost reached it before he was hit in the side and fell down.

XXXX

Issei groaned as he sat up rubbing his head from hitting something. He looked up to see an older male rubbing his side. The man opened his eyes and looked at Issei in annoyance, before he looked in curiosity as Issei was just sitting there looking at him with blank eyes.

"Hey kid are y-" Azazel was interrupted though when the kid raised his hand and placed it on his head. Then he spoke in a voice that was definitely not his and sounded like a thousand voices speaking together.

"Fallen one return to the holy realm, Rejoice for I have given you back your purity, it's time for you to join your siblings once more." Issei said before he passed out. Azazel just sat there in shock as he recognized the voice that just spoke. It sounded just like his father, but that was impossible he was there when he died. His curiosity peaked he examined the kid before him noticing he was the source of the sacred gear energy and holy power, although now that he was closer he felt that the sacred gear energy was holy power. He wondered who this boy was.

Deciding to use a memory spell he delved into the boys memories. He grimaced at what they boy had already gone through. His mother died in childbirth and his father abandoned him a year ago at the abandoned church in the town not believing he was his son as Issei had blonde hair and blue eyes, while he had brown hair and brown eyes along with his mother. Azazel snorted at that. The holy power that he was being saturated in since he was in his mothers womb was the cause of that. It was the reasons all angels had either green or blue eyes since those color represented purity, along with most having blonde hair. Then he noticed the boys holy grail so to speak was a young girl he had played with in the park everyday. She even brought him food everyday and was the reason he had not died from starvation, though he was still malnourished. He chuckled at the fact that Issei thought Iri-kun was a boy. He noticed that the girl said she would return tomorrow with her parents to see if they could live together. He frowned not knowing what to do at the moment as he wanted the boy to live a happy life with the girl and her parents, but now that Azazel knew about him he needed to be watched. He also sensed some hazy memories as if they were blocked away from Azazel almost like someone placed a spell on him to make it to where they were protected. Azazel couldn't even access them.

Still though he felt different at the words the boy said and he felt something entering his body when he touched him and he had a sneaking suspicion as to what it was when re running what he said through his head. He opened his wings behind his back and fell back in shock. His wings they were white again! He could even feel the peaceful feeling that all angels had. What was weirder was that he still had pervy thought's and his wings weren't even flickering.

Deciding he needed to get to the bottom of this he grabbed the still passed out boy and activated a teleportation spell to send him to the Grigori. Not knowing that the girl in Issei's memory's was on her way with her parents to pick up Issei.

XXXX

Arriving in his office he called in an attendant and told them to take the boy to the infirmary and to inform him when he awoke. Once he was gone he used a spell to alert the leaders of the Grigori that an emergency meeting was to undergo and that attendance was mandatory. A minute later seven magic circles formed and four men and three women teleported into the room with Azazel. They all sat down at a long table that was there for meetings like these. The seven that came in were the other leaders of the Grigori. They were Shemhazai, Baraqiel, Kokabiel, Armaros, Sariel, Penemue, and Tamiel.

Shemhazai was a big man with blonde hair. He would have an intimidating presence if it were not for the fact that he radiated the mother hen type of feeling after dealing with Azazel for so many years.

Baraqiel was another big man his eyes were closed but gave off the feeling he could still see and he had a frown on his face as he was dragged in a meeting during his time with his wife and daughter, he had short black hair.

Kokabiel was a tall skinny man compared to the other two and had long black hair. He had red eyes and pointed ears showing how far he allowed himself to be corrupted after falling. His bloodthirsty grin did not help things either.

Armaros used to be the most purest of angels before he was corrupted by the sins and allowed himself to delve into them. He had black hair tied into a topknot and an easy going smile on his face. He had tan skin because he spent most of his time with girls at beaches.

Sariel had the appearance of of a teen. She had long messy silvery blue hair and red eyes. She was dressed in a fluffy short purple dress with white sleeves and a purple bow. The young appearance did not fool anybody though because she was not named 'God's Command' for nothing as she had the ability to command God's army's.(Sariel from Tohou. If you Google it she should be the first picture.).

Penemue was a woman who held the very definition dangerous beauty. She had soft pale skin that her midnight black wavy hair contrasted to perfectly. It was brushed to hang over the right side of her body. She had piercing amber eyes that looked like magma rose behind them. She wore a dark red off the shoulder, v-neck mini dress adorned with golden designs down the arms. A scarlet scarf like extension hanging off the right side and black glass high-heels finished the outfit. She was the lead healer of the Grigori.(Cinder from RWBY).

Tamiel was another dangerous beauty type. She had a cute smile and long pink hair tied into twin tails. She wore a black mini dress and long black socks with black heels. She was a perfectionist and the one to make sure plans go according to orders. She was also the one to execute traitors.(Yuno Gasai from Mirai Nikki).

"So Azazel what have you called us for now? Another one of your inventions?" Sariel asked sounding sleepy like she had just woke up to come to the meeting.

"No it's something far more serious." Azazel said with a serious face. This caught the attention of everyone there as Azazel was rarely a serious person only when the situation was dire.

"While searching for a sacred gear holder I sensed in a town in japan, I ran into an interesting boy. He was leaking a large amount of holy power. He also happened to be the sacred gear holder." Azazel began. This did not interest any of the leaders their as he could have just been the descendant of an exorcist with a sacred gear. "I found him by him literally running into me. When we locked eyes though he went in a trance and spoke in a voice that was not his and one I have not heard for hundreds of years." Azazel continued. This had the others interest peaked now.

"He said 'Fallen one return to the holy realm, Rejoice for I have given you back your purity, it's time to join your siblings once more.' while touching my head. I felt some type of energy entering my body and the voice he spoke in was fathers." Azazel said seriously. Gasp of surprise rang out in the room at this.

"What does this mean?" Armaros asked foregoing his easygoing attitude.

"I don't know but that wasn't the biggest shock." Answered Azazel. At seeing their inquisitive looks he opened his wings and to their utter shock they were pure white again. Azazel looked at them fondly. "I know shocked the hell out of me as well. The more important thing though is the fact that I cannot fall." Azazel informed them. To further prove his point he called in his assistant again which was a low ranked female fallen and made out with her whilst also messing with her memory so she didn't see his white wings. All the leaders noticed there were no change or flickering in his wings. Once the assistant was gone they all sat in an oppressive silence at the revelations.

"What does this mean for the factions?" Shemhazai asked to break the factions.

"If that boy can do what I suspect he can do then the factions power will shift because we could rejoin Heaven. The devils wouldn't have a lead with numbers and the ability to procreate freely either if the boy could do this to all angels." Azazel answered him.

"Can we see him? Did you bring him to the Grigori?" Baraqiel asked.

"Yes I brought him. He passed out after it was over though and is in the infirmary." Azazel said. Then a small magic circle appeared next to his head and someone on the other side inform him of something.

"It would seem he is awake now actually. We can go see him now. Though be warned it happened the second we made eye contact so the one to talk to him either needs to be me or someone else that's ready to have their white wings back again." Azazel said.

"I will do it Azazel." Sariel said. Azazel looked at her with a nod. "From what I gathered in his memories he is unaware of the supernatural but he always felt a connection with anything holy related. I will look up his family ancestry to see where he comes from." Azazel informed them as they all got up and walked towards the infirmary.

XXXX

In the infirmary Issei groaned as he woke up on a soft bed for the first time in a year. He opened his blue eyes and looked over the white room he found himself in. Smelling antiseptic he figured he was in a hospital. He noticed he had an I.V. attached to his arm. He looked around the white room and noticed his tattered clothing was on a table in the corner of the room and he had a hospital gown on.

He then smelled something that made him drool and noticed a plate of food had been set out for him in the form of bacon and eggs and some toast. He quickly scarfed down the food having not had a full meal in a long time. What he did not know was that he was being watched by the 8 leaders of the Grigori.

Outside the room looking through the one way window were the 8 leaders of the Grigori. "So that's the boy Azazel? He is quite cute." muttered Sariel. Penemue and Tamiel agreed with her. Kokabiel looked at the boy with an impassive face not showing his emotions while Azazel, Shemhazai, Baraqiel, and Armaros looked at him in intrigue. "I can see what you mean by him radiating holy power. I am surprised he hasn't been found by another faction yet." Baraqiel said.

"Especially since he was in a devils territory with Kuoh." Shemhazai agreed.

"Well I might as well go in there and talk to him now that he is done eating." Sariel said. She then walked to the door and opened it walking into the room letting the door close behind her.

Issei looked up at the person that walked into his room. She looked like she was a teenager and she was really pretty in his eyes. "Hello Issei-kun. My name is Sariel." Sariel said introducing herself.

"Oh like the angel named 'God's Command' in the bible. It says she fell-" whatever Issei was going to continue to say was interrupted as he finally locked eyes with Sariel, as she introduced herself while walking into the room and sitting down and he did not lock eyes with her until she sat down. His eyes went blank and then he spoke in the voice Azazel described.

"Fallen one return to the holy realm, Rejoice for I have given you back your purity, it's time for you to join your siblings once more" Issei spoke as he placed a hand on Sariel's head who was too shocked to move. Sure she knew Azazel said he sounded like father but hearing it in person is whole different matter. She was sure her fellow fallen siblings in the other room were shocked to hear it as well.

Then she felt a calm peaceful feeling overwhelm her entire body and her ten black wings burst from her back before they bleached to a pure white. She looked back at her wings with a tearful smile having missed their white color. She did not mean to fall but she was curious of the pleasure of flesh and fell because of that. She turned to see a panting Issei and she hugged him tightly in thanks.

"Thank you for returning their color to me." she whispered in his ear. Issei just stood there shocked and confused. "Wait your the real Sariel? How did I turn you back into an Angel. I am really confused." Issei muttered causing Sariel to giggle.

"Calm down Issei and let me explain something to you." she said. Issei nodded as he felt calm just being around her. Of course he felt calm around anything holy related so it might be related to that.

She then went on to explain to him how every supernatural thing existed flipping his tiny world upside down. She explained how the three biblical factions had been at war for years, and that their number were dwindling.

"Although that's where you come in Issei." Sariel said confusing him.

"Hmm what do you mean Sariel-chan?" Issei asked as he had become comfortable around her through the time it took to explain things.

"You see you were able to make me an Angel again just like you did for our leader Azazel. Azazel also proved that we weren't able to fall again either." Sariel began. Issei nodded following along still unsure how he did it.

"Which means we can join Heaven again and restore our number now. Azazel also explained to us that your a scared gear holder. You remember what I said about them correct?" Sariel asked.

"Yea they are humans blessed by the biblical God to wield artifacts he created. Do you know which one mine is?" Issei asked interested to know his super cool power. He was only 8 after all.

"Hmm this is more Azazel's department as he researches them." Sariel said and in that moment Azazel walked in. "Perfect timing Azazel he wants to know which Sacred gear he has." Sariel said to him as he entered the room.

"Oh so he knows everything then?" Azazel asked and Sariel nodded. Azazel then turned to the kid. "Hmm well from what I sensed it's dragon related as you have a Draconic energy coming off of you that is heavily diluted by your holy energy. The best way to unlock it is to think of the strongest person you know and mimic them." Azazel said.

Issei put a hand on his chin and thought of something although before he could do it he was stopped by Azazel. "Woah there sometimes their activation can be explosive so let's go outside. Also put this on." Azazel said handing him a blind fold to his confusion.

Seeing his confusion Azazel explained. "Your in a building that is filled with fallen angels. I have noticed that every time you make eye contact with one you go into a trance like state. You would probably pass out again if you have to keep doing that before we could even get outside." Azazel explained. Issei nodded and wrapped his eyes. Sariel then grabbed his hand and lead him out of the room with Azazel following excited to see which one it was. The other leaders were there as well following curious as to what else made the boy special.

It took them ten minutes to get outside since the building was so large. The leaders besides Sariel and Azazel were told to stay back so that Issei didn't make eye contact even though he could feel them their. They were in a field filled with plants that was a garden that served as a relaxation place for the Grigori.

Sariel removed his blindfold then. "Alright Issei give it a try." she said smiling at him. He nodded he held his hands to the sky as if he were wielding a sword. It was the stance King Arthur first took when he pulled Caliburn out of the stone. Issei had read a picture book about it and thought he looked cool like that.

Then to everyone's amazement holy energy started gathering at a fast pace where his hands were. Creating a golden radiance. Then a shining silver sword appeared in his hands. It had two golden roses on the guard with the golden thorn stems spiraling down the blade. Then Silver Thorny vines full of golden blooming roses sprouted from the ground cradling Issei as if to protect him. That combined with the shining silver sword and the golden light Issei was radiating created a truly beautiful sight to behold.

All those in attendance watched on in awe. Then Azazel stepped forward his mouth opened in awe as well followed with a look of a great amount of intrigue like he wanted to study Issei.

"Truly amazing. I have always wanted to find it's user." Azazel said looking at the sword in Issei's hands. Issei had already left the pose and was over looking his sacred gear.

"What is it Azazel?" Kokabiel asked curious and with narrowed eyes.

"That's one of the Longinus, Innovate Clear." he answered earning more gasp of surprise. 'Although that does not make sense, why does he have that dragon scent on him?' Azazel wondered in his head.

"Are you sure? If so this is unprecedented as he is the first user we have found to possess it." Penemue said in amazement.

"Yes I would recognize it anywhere. I was there when father made it and it was the last Longinus made. He took the holy sword Joyeuse and sealed the Garden of Eden in it. It created a blade that had the ability to control nature. Also since sacred gears needed a sentient spirit sealed in them to not go out of control he sealed the angel who guarded Eden Raziel into it." Azazel said in reverence as he looked at the blade before it faded into golden light and Issei fell face first on the ground passed out in exhaustion. His young body not able to sustain holding it out for that long. Plus he instinctively used it's nature powers to create the vines that surrounded him.

The silence that followed those statements were deafening. For one Raziel's whereabouts were unknown to all except for the two archangels Azazel and Michael. To here that he was willingly sealed into one of the Longinus was a shock as he was the third archangel and the angel that guarded god's secrets.

"So your saying that is basically the most powerful holy sword in existence? As well as being a Longinus class sacred gear? Why is it not more well known by now?" Sariel asked.

"Because god kept it's existence a secret before he died. Then Michael and I were the only two to know of it and we just couldn't locate any of it's wielders after the war. The lower levels were not told enough information to locate it either as we never told anyone of it's true powers and origin." Azazel said as he picked up Issei and started to carry him back to the Infirmary.

"Is Raziel being sealed into the blade the reason he has all that holy power?" Tamiel asked. She looked at Issei with a blush before turning to Azazel.

"Yes most likely." Azazel answered her.

"I see so what do we do now?" she asked.

"Now I contact Michael and let him know what we have discovered. Then when Issei awakes we begin converting fallen angels starting from the highest ranked members first." Azazel said. The leaders nodded showing they agreed except for Kokabiel who narrowed his eyes and split off from the group.

"Azazel I will take the boy from hear since I am the head of healing. You go and contact Michael." Penemue said. Azazel nodded and handed Issei to her before heading to his office. The other leaders taking this s a dismissal also went to what they were doing before. Sariel and Tamiel followed Penemue though.

XXXX

With Azazel

He had just entered his office and closed the doors behind him before going to his chair and sitting at his desk. He opened a magic circle in front of him that took the shape of a screen. It was static before it turned into an image of a blonde haired man with green eyes and a kind smile. Above his head was a golden halo and on his back were twelve golden wings.

"Azazel? Why have you called me?" he asked curious. He noticed Azazel's serious face and knew this wasn't a social call.

"We need to talk about something serious. I have discovered something that will change the future of our factions." Azazel said. He then let out his wings and to Michael's shock they were white again!

"What how?" Michael asked confused.

"I ran into a special kid who has the power to purify a fallen and turn them into an angel again. What's more is that I can't fall." Azazel informed him. Michael sat there in shock for a minutes.

"What does this mean for our two factions then? I would gladly allow you access to heaven once again and let all our siblings return home but we would need time. We would have to slowly integrate you all again as your a completely different faction, plus there may still be some resentment from the war." Michael said bringing up valid points.

"You are correct, but I believe that the kid I found could be the bridge between our two factions. He is also the wielder of Innovate Clear." Azazel answered him. Michael widened his eyes.

"He is? Do you think that's one of it's ability's then? We never did know the full scale of it's abilitys." Michael asked. Azazel shook his head. "No that's something else. When he was converting me into an angel again he spoke in Father's voice. The only thing I can think of was that he was a fail safe in God's system." Azazel said to him.

"I see. So how do you believe he can be the bridge?" Michael asked.

"Did you finish the creation of the Brave Saints?" Azazel asked. Michael widened his eyes again. "Yes I did. We actually already reincarnated our first angel. He was an exorcist by the name of Dulio Gesualdo. You want me to reincarnate him?" Michael asked.

"Yes and then allow him to be apart of the Grigori showing the trust between our two factions, which will lead to us fully coming together once again. Although I do not fully know the effect it will have since Raziel is sealed into his soul." Azazel explained to him.

"I see yes I can allow this. Although he would need a Joker card most likely since he would be to powerful for the other cards. I have used my Joker already of Dulio so I will ask Gabriel for her help in this." Michael said. Azazel nodded.

"When can I expect to see you?" Azazel asked.

"Give me a few hours. Such things need to be taken care of quickly." Michael said. Azazel nodded and closed the circle. He then got up and headed to the Infirmary to see if Issei is awake.

XXXX

Issei was awake and was currently being fussed over by a now angel Penemue. As soon as he woke up he found himself face to face with two more beautiful women in the form of Tamiel and Penemue. It was a mistake on the girls parts as Issei still had no control over whatever power he used and converted both of them causing his stamina to fall drastically.

This was why Penemue was fussing over him as he was dead tired. Converting one Archangel and three cadre-class angels along with awakening his Longinus-class sacred gear had taken it's toll on him.

Sariel and Tamiel stood to the side worried about the kid. Sariel liked him because he brought back her wings to her while Tamiel was captivated by the beauty he created when he awoke his sacred gear.

"Ok your stable now." Penemue said as her hands stopped radiating green healing magic. "Sorry about that Issei. I forgot it activated with eye contact. Now let us introduce ourselves. I am Penemue and the head healer of the Grigori." Penemue said introducing herself. Then Tamiel came up. "I am Tamiel and your to young to learn of my job." she said smiling at him.

"It's nice to meet you." Issei said smiling. He felt a lot better after whatever Penemue did to him so he was is a good mood. Just then Azazel walked in.

"Ahh your awake good." Azazel said spotting Issei.

"Hello Azazel-san." Issei said greeting him.

"Alright I have some news for you but first I have a question. Did you meet someone strange in the last year. Someone maybe dragon like?" Azazel asked. Issei put on a confused face at the question.

"Why?" Issei asked.

"Your giving of the power of a dragon for some reason and I thought it was your sacred gear at first but now that I know what it is I was wrong." Azazel explained. This cleared up why he was asking this for everyone in the room.

"Well one night when I felt like I was about to die from starvation a girl who looked maybe 4 or 5 years older than me walked in the church. She said she had been watching me for awhile and that I was interesting and that I may be of help to her. She said some weird words next and touched me and then all these tattoos appeared on my body." Issei explained pointing to the tattoos on the left side of his body.

"I was wondering why you had those." Azazel muttered looking them over. "What happened next?" he asked.

"Well I felt a thousand times better and had all this energy. Then she said she would find me again one day to ask for my payment of my debt for her saving my life." Issei said.

"Did she say her name?" Azazel asked wondering who it was Issei had been in contact with and why they could give somebody a dragons power.

"Yea she said her name was Ophis." Issei answered with a smile making everybody there do a spit-take.

"WHAT!" they shouted confusing Issei as to what the problem was.

XXXX

annddd done the first chapter has been rewritten and I am satisfied with it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok this rewrite was well received so I will continue on with it then. Also to the reviewer who asked if Raziel will teach Issei, I will say that your question will partially be answered in this chapter and also I guess their relationship will be like the one Issei had with Ddraig in Canon.

Beta: NexusPrime42

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD

XXXX

"WHAT!" they all shouted confusing Issei as to why they were so surprised at the name.

"Is something wrong?" Issei asked confused. Azazel sighed as he rubbed his face.

"Kid your just one big mystery aren't ya?" Azazel said with a sigh. Issei tilted his head confused as to what Azazel meant.

"What I mean is your're a wielder of a lost Longinus that hasn't been seen yet, you can turn Fallen Angels back into pure Angels, and now you have been gifted with a part of Ophis's power." He said glad that he was the first one to run into Issei.

"Is Ophis someone special?" Issei asked. The four other people in the room nodded with a serious face.

"Yes she is the second strongest being in existence." Tamiel said being the one to answer him. Issei sat there with a shocked face, although he was still to young to grasp the depths of what she meant he knew that the girl he met was really strong.

"It's not necessarily a bad thing though as she usually does not care about the worlds affairs. I am just wondering why she gifted you with power." Azazel said curious. Then a magic circle appeared next to his head and someone voice drifted through it.

"Alright just trace the point where I am at and teleport here." Azazel said to the circle. Issei, Penemue, Tamiel, and Sariel were curious to who he was speaking to. The circle moved from Azazel's head and onto the floor.

Then it shined and from it emerged two people. The three girls gasped in shock at the sight of the two people, one male and one female. The male was a blonde man with green eyes and a kind smile dressed in white bulky robes. He had twelve golden wings on his back and a halo above his head. This was Michael the first Archangel and the leader of the Heaven faction.

The second was a person who held the title of the most beautiful women. She had long silky blonde hair and kind green eyes. She wore a white thin tunic that hugged her body and had golden accents on it. Ten white wings were on her back along with a halo above her head. This was Gabriel one of the four great Seraphs. (I have a picture of what she looks like on my profile. She is the cover image for my bleach story called 'Open the Gate of Heaven, Bring all to Purgatory'.).

"Michael, Gabriel! It's so good to see you again." Sariel said regarding them with a smile having missed her siblings.

"You as well Sariel." Gabriel said going to her and hugging as she missed her as well. Michael just looked on with a kind smile before his eyes wondered over to Issei. They locked eyes and Issei once again went in a trance much to the confusion of everyone in the room as they only thought it would happen with Fallen. Issei got up and put a hand on Michael's head who bent down for him to do so. Once he did a white light traveled from Issei's hand into Michael. He glowed for a second before it died down and Issei came out of his trance only this time he didn't look tired.

"What just happened?" Penemue asked confused.

"I think Issei just did whatever he did to us to prevent us from falling." Azazel said getting understanding nods.

"Ok but usually he is tired after he does that?" Tamiel asked next.

"I think it's because he converted us from fallen to pure again." Azazel answered again.

"I see that brings up another question why have our halo's not reappeared yet?" Sariel asked curious about that.

"I can answer that actually." Michael said. "Remember the last thing an angel must do before earning their Halo was to walk through the gates of heaven. I am sure you just need to re walk through the gate." Michael informed her getting an Oh.

"Well that may take some time as it will be a slow process integrating our two factions back together." Azazel said and they all nodded. Issei had just been quietly sitting there after doing the same thing to Gabriel that he did to Michael.

"Which brings us to why we're here." Gabriel said coming back into the conversation.

"For his great deeds in being the bridge the will reunite Heaven we have decided to reincarnate Issei with the brave saint system. With Azazel's permission of course since he found him first. Also Azazel suggested that he stay with the Grigori as a sign of trust between our factions and so that he can continue making fallen pure again." Michael informed the three girls. Issei was actually excited as he thought their wings were pretty.

"What card are you going to use?" Sariel asked.

"We figured he may be too strong for a normal card so Gabriel will use her Joker card." Michael said and with that Gabriel approached Issei with a kind smile as she pulled out a golden playing card from a cross.

"Would you like to be my Angel Issei-kun?" she asked him.

Issei nodded excitedly. "Yes that would be great because then I could fly and show Iri-kun!" Issei said excitedly. Then as if remembering something his face turned to horror. "Oh no Iri-kun! I forgot he was supposed to come see me today with his parents!" Issei said in horror.

Everyone looked confused except for Azazel. "Issei became friends with a human girl named Irina. She was coming with her parents today to adopt him. I took him though because they were a human family and Issei would have attracted a lot of supernatural attention." Azazel explained getting looks of realization from everyone there. Though Michael had an inquisitive look on his face.

"Ehhhh Iri-kun is a girl?" Issei asked confused. Then as if realization dawned on him he put his fist onto the palm of his hand. "Ohhh so that's why she screamed when I got naked and jumped into the pond." Issei said before he blushed realizing he flashed a girl. Everyone there laughed at him at that.

"By chance do you mean Irina Shidou?" Michael asked. Issei looked at Michael with a surprised face.

"Yea that's her last name how did you know?" Issei asked. Michael smiled then.

"Then Azazel this is a lucky coincidence. Her parents are exorcist for the church and they were moving to Vatican City actually since Irina was to be trained to be one. They could still adopt Issei here since he would still need someone to look after him." Michael explained. Issei looked really happy at this.

"Yea that would be good since I am not good with kids." Azazel said.

"He better make sure to visit us though." Tamiel said pouting.

"Tamiel he will still be a part of the Grigori so he will be visiting all the time." Azazel informed them. The three girls released a sigh of relief at that as they had become rather attached to the small boy.

"Alright it's time to reincarnate him." Gabriel said. Issei then got into a praying position on his knees as she informed him to. Gabriel then placed the golden Joker card on his chest and it sunk into him.

Then all of a sudden Issei glowed a blinding gold light and it escaped his eyes and mouth as he looked to the sky.

"What's happening!" Sariel shouted worried for Issei.

"It's most likely a side effect from having Raziel sealed into his soul!" Azazel shouted back.

Then the light died down to reveal a shocking sight. Issei was floating in front of them with twelve wings on his back and a golden halo above his head. His eyes though still were covered by a golden light.

"Do not worry about the young one." Issei spoke in a matured male voice.

"Who are you?" Penemue asked with narrowed eyes.

"Ahh Penemue still as beautiful as ever." Issei said looking at her with a kind smile.

"Your Raziel aren't you?" Tamiel asked piecing things together and by the knowing look on Azazel's and Michael's faces she knew she was right.

Issei/Raziel then looked at Tamiel. "Yes Tamiel I am Raziel. Do not worry about Issei disappearing though as I can see it on all of your faces. His reincarnation just temporarily forced our souls together since they were now the same type sort of like a magnet. Now that he is an Angel he will slowly gain my memories over time, and I will train him as well. The power of an Archangel is to stay though. So he will need to be taught to control it." Raziel said directing the last part to Azazel and Michael who nodded.

"I can feel my consciousness fading so I will tell you one last thing. You were right Azazel Issei is a failsafe in god's system. Before he died he took apart of his power and had it seek a worthy host to one day rejoin the angels together." Raziel said before Issei passed out his wings returning to his back while his halo stayed.

"I see. Father was the only person capable of returning a fallen's purity to them. He left behind that aspect before he died to help us even after his death." Gabriel muttered.

"Yes. Well we will take out leave now. I will contact you Azazel when I have informed Mr and Mrs. Shidou of the situation." Michael said. Azazel nodded and then Gabriel and Michael left.

"The power balance of the factions are going to shift you know? Three Archangels and the Ten Seraphs back together again." Sariel said once they left.

"Yes but it won't be public for a while hopefully." Azazel said. Then he left the room leaving the three girls alone with Issei.

XXXX

With Michael

He had just left the Grigori and traced where the Shidou's currently were. He found them packing to move from there house to leave for Vatican City.

Descending down they looked up shocked to see who visited them and bowed down before him.

"Lord Michael, why have you graced us with your presence?" Mr. Shidou asked. Irina was in between the two parents bowed along with them though she looked depressed.

"I have come to inform you that the child young Irina wished to take you to earlier has become an angel and joined Heavens faction. I was wondering if you still wish to adopt him?" Michael asked. They looked shocked at the fact that the sweet boy that befriended their daughter was now an angel. Irina looked ecstatic.

Mr. and Mrs. Shidou looked at each other before looking at an extremely happy Irina before turning to Michael. "We would be honored to raise him Lord Michael." they said smiling knowing that the poor boy would have a chance with a loving family. They had felt sorry for the boy when Irina told them his story.

"I am glad although now that you will be raising him there are a few secret you will be entitled to that surround him." Michael said seriously. They looked confused but nodded their heads.

"Let's head inside so that I may inform you. Of course this information must not be allowed to get out." he informed them and they nodded and lead him into their soon to be ex-home.

XXXX

3 weeks later

Irina was excited. Why you ask? Because today her best friend gets to move in with her and her family. She was really sad when she couldn't find him at the park or the abandoned church when she went looking for him with her family, but then Lord Michael said he became an angel! The very aspect of purity! He then informed him that when Issei could control his new power he would be allowed to live with them, and that was today! Which was whys he was so excited as she waited outside her house to see her friend along with her parents.

Then the clouds above them parted and down came four people. The first two was an older male and an older female. They were Michael and Gabriel both with all of their wings out. The third was another older male in the form of Azazel with white wings and now a halo above his head. That was still a shock to them when they were told by Michael that Issei had the power to purify fallen angels and reunite Heaven again.

The fourth was a young male in between them. He was dressed in a small white robe that showed all of the tattoos on his body, and had four golden bangles on him. Two on his wrist and two on his ankles (Lucemon from Digimon except he does not have the mini wings). The shocking thing though were the twelve wings on his back. They may have been informed beforehand but it was still shocking to see a third Archangel in person and one so young at that.

Irina just looked at Issei with tears and launched herself at him as soon as he landed and swept him up in a hug. He looked so much healthier now and she was happy to see her friend well again. Issei hugged her back with a tearful smile as well as he missed her.

When they separated she noticed Issei rub the back of his head with a sheepish look before he bowed to her. "Ehh why are bowing to me Issei-kun? If anything I should bow before you because of your status." she said surprised.

"I am sorry for not knowing you were a girl." was what he said causing her to blink a couple of time before shouting. "EHHHHH! You didn't know?" she asked confused. All of the older people were chuckling at the scene.

"Yea I didn't." he said getting back up and looking at her with a sheepish look. Irina formed a pout and crossed her arms. "Mou for not knowing I was a girl your punishment is to take me flying." she said. Issei looked at her and nodded happily. "Of course." he said.

Irina then looked at Issei's halo. "Uhm if you're going to be living with us shouldn't you hide that? I mean I know we are in Vatican City and everything but there are still normal humans here." she said poking it causing Issei to sweat drop.

"Actually our halo's have a spell that hides them from anybody unaware of the supernatural. So only the high-ranking priest and exorcist should notice it." Michael informed them. Irina nodded understanding. Then Michael gave some cash to Mr. and Mrs. Shidou.

"It's for some clothes for Issei. The reason he is wearing that is because that's all we had in heaven." Michael said sheepishly noticing their confusion. They thanked and Michael walked to Issei and rubbed his head before ascending back to Heaven. Azazel came to his next and smirked at him. "I'll be sure to inform Sariel, Tamiel, and Penemue of your whereabouts. I will also call you when I need you next." he said before he bumped fist with Issei and teleported away.

Gabriel came and hugged him as she had gotten close to him since he was technically apart of her peerage and she was one of the ones to help train him to control his power. The bangles he wore actually diminished his aura to not leak out so much and until he could control it he couldn't remove them. "I will see you soon my little angel." she giggled at him before ascending as well.

With that began Issei Shidou's new life with his new family. He took on their last name since they were the ones to adopt him and show him a loving family. He also didn't want his father's last name having a small amount of resentment for him.

Issei spent the next 8 years of his life happily living with the Shidou's, training with heaven and the Grigori as well as performing missions for them when he became 13.

He also noticed that around when they turned thirteen Irina began acting weird around and him and was becoming more girly and prettier. Mr. and Mrs. Shidou would always have knowing smiles on their faces when he would point this out but they never told him anything about it.

A month after he turned 16 Michael appeared before him. Issei's appearance had changed a little with his height being average but he still maintained his handsome appearance as was noted by a lot of girls he knew. He was dressed in what he normally wears which was a white button up shirt and black slacks with black shoes. "Yes Michael?" Issei asked once he seen him. Issei had gotten used to addressing him normally since Michael told him to because they had the same rank. Along with the fact that he was addressed as a superior by every other angel. The female fallen angels especially addressed him abnormally, since he had by now converted most of the Grigori back into pure angels. A few rogue fallen left though with Kokabiel who wanted nothing to do with heaven.

"I have a long term mission for you." Michael began and Issei nodded. "I need you to go to Kuoh, Japan and investigate the rogue fallen angels that have appeared there. It would also seem a dragon type sacred gear has been found there and Azazel wants you to look into it as well. Since this is long term we have provided you with a house there along with transcripts for you to attend school there." Michael informed him.

Issei nodded showing he accepted. "What about Irina?" Issei asked worried how she would take him leaving. Michael smiled sadly. "She is unfortunately required for missions here with her partner Xenovia." he replied and Issei sighed. Him and Irina were really close so he knew she would not take his departure well.

"Alright when do I leave?" he asked.

"As today is Saturday you will leave tomorrow and attend school Monday." Michael said. Issei nodded.

"Alright ill pack my stuff then. See ya later I need to inform Irina." Issei said waving as he walked back inside his shared house with the Shidou's. Michael nodded and ascended back into heaven.

Walking back into his house he walked upstairs and knocked on Irina's door. It opened to reveal his beautiful best friend. She had violet eyes and long chestnut brown hair tied into twin tails. Her breast were a modest size not overly huge like some people he knew.

"Hey Issei-kun I felt Lord Michael's presence, another mission?" she asked as she let him in her room. She was wearing a yellow blouse with jean shorts. Issei smiled sadly something which Irina noticed instantly.

"Yes. I am going on a long term mission to Japan tomorrow. I don't know when it will end and Michael said you were needed here." He informed her. Irina looked sad at this. "I see." she muttered and her hair shadowed her eyes.

Seeing that Issei quickly hugged her. "Don't worry I will finish it as fast as I can so that I can return to you!" he said quickly. Irina looked up at him with a tearful frown before she had a burst of courage and kissed Issei full on the lips. Issei surprised froze in shock before he calmed down and kissed her back wrapping his arms around her as she did the same.

Breaking apart she looked up at him with a tearful smile. "I love you Issei." she said before she buried her head into his chest hiding her embarrassment.

"Ohh that's why you started acting all weird when you turned 13." muttered Issei realizng that she was developing feelings for him. Then remembering the situation, he put his hand on her chin and raised her head to make him look her in the eyes. Giving her a beautiful smile he replied. "I love you to.". (Was really tempted to end it here but it did not hit my minimum word count yet.).

Irina blushed and smiled as she hugged Issei really tightly after hearing that. "I am so glad I got that off my chest before you left." she said as she hugged him.

"Want to help me pack?" he asked. She giggled and nodded as they left her room to head for his to help Issei pack for his trip, never knowing they had two amused parents listening in on everything that happened.

"Took long enough didn't it?" Mrs. Shidou said.

"Yea should I do the whole protective father role since I am technically the father of both of them?" Mr. Shidou asked his wife. She smiled and swatted his arm. "Oh lighten up their teenagers let them have their cutesy love." she said. Mr. Shidou smirked and kissed his wife before going to prepare dinner as he was the better cook.

XXXX

Sunday evening Kuoh, Japan

Issei sighed as he placed the last box in his house that he had all to his self. It was a nice four-bedroom house equipped with all the essentials. He had no idea why they gave him such a big house but he didn't mind it. Now all he had to do was unpack his stuff into a room and he would be set.

Just then a magic circle appeared in his living room before two girls emerged from it. They were identical twins. They had violet eyes and chestnut brown hair tied into a ponytail that hung off opposite sides of their heads. Their names were Sano and Uno and were a year younger than Issei(From Plastic Nee-san.). They were the daughters of Azazel who had a fling with a woman and she passed away three years ago and the girls appeared before Azazel a week after. Both had six wings and both had their halo's.

They had dubbed themselves as Issei's personal assistants and mission team mates when they met him two weeks after joining the Grigori. Azazel didn't know how to feel about that as he had assumed the role as a loving eccentric father to them much to their embarrassment. It leads to many funny situations with Azazel jealousy pouting as Issei left the Grigori building out on an assignment with Sano and Uno following him. They were currently dressed in yellow summer tops and short shorts.

"Sano, Uno what are you doing here?" Issei asked and then he noticed the bags they brought with them and deadpanned.

They both had an innocent look on their faces before they put on a tearful hopeful look. "We can't deal with our father's eccentric behavior anymore and were wondering if we could move here? We also will be attending Kuoh academy." they said with tears. Issei being hopelessly weak to such tactics agreed immediately to stop their tears. "Ok ok just stop crying please!" he said.

Then their tears immediately disappeared and they high fived. "Yay! I'm glad Tamiel-chan was right when she said Issei was weak to tears!" they smiled and then began moving their bags to find a room as Issei stood there in shock that he had been tricked again.

He just grumbled then and went to his room to finish unpacking ignoring the giggling of the twins.

XXXX

Monday morning

"Who are they?" a voice whispered as Issei, Sano and Uno walked onto the campus that morning.

"I don't know but he is really cute." a girl whispered.

"I wonder who the two girls are they are pretty. Maybe the three of them are siblings?" another girl said.

"Hmm I don't think so look how close they are." a girl answered another girl.

Issei sighed and wondered why Sano and Uno suggested they hold onto his arms that morning. As soon as the three of them stepped onto the campus they felt the presence of several devils and from their information it was two different peerages attending the school. One was the Gremory heiress's peerage and the other was the Sitri heiress's peerage.

The twins were in the year under Issei so once they got into the building they separated and Issei went to the second years' classrooms while the twins went to the first years' classrooms.

XXXX

5 minutes later

Issei knocked on the door to his classroom and the teacher opened it. "Ahh you must be our new student, alright give me a second to prep the class." the teacher said and Issei nodded.

"Alright class we have a new exchange student joining us today." the teacher said and immediately the whispering began. "You can come in now." the teacher said and the door opened to reveal Issei walking in. The girls were giggling and the guys muttering under their breaths. Issei smiled at them as he bowed. "Good morning my name is Issei Shidou it's a pleasure to meet all of you. I come from Vatican academy in The Vatican City in Rome." he announced. The girls were looking at him with blushes and guys glares especially two guys in the back of the class. One was bald with a slightly athletic build and the other had a pair of glasses with short black hair.

"Alright you may sit next to Katase-san." he said pointing to a girl with short pinkish brown hair that was held up by a clip. He smiled at her and sat down next to her. She blushed prettily. "Issei Shidou nice to meet you." he said holding out his hand. She smiled and shook it. "Katase Tsuki." she said introducing herself.

After that classes went on smoothly with Issei constantly feeling gazes on him as he walked through the school. After school was over Issei met up with Sano and Uno and they left the campus.

"So you find anything out Issei?" Sano asked.

"Yea a kid in my class is the wielder of the dragon type sacred gear. His name is Matsuda no last name. He is supposedly a member of the perverted duo along with his friend Motohama no last name. From what I have witnessed he is not aware of the supernatural. Although I have only watched him for a day so I have no conclusive evidence. What about you two?" Issei asked.

"We made a list of the names of the devils in the school. It includes Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima-" they were going to continue until they seen Issei choked on his own spit at Akeno's name.

"She's here!" Issei said with a weird tone almost like he was sad to hear about her.

"Do you know her Issei-kun?" Uno asked.

"Yea she is Baraqiel's daughter. You guys know the story there. A day before I was scheduled to meet with her and purify her, her own clan hired assassin's and killed her mother. She then blamed her father for not being there even though he couldn't be as he was on a mission across the globe and now hates anything to do with fallen angels. I heard she had been recruited into a devil's peerage but to be here she would be at this school is surprising." Issei explained to them. They nodded at that.

"Ok you can continue." Issei said to them and they nodded. "The rest of the list includes Kiba Yuuto, Koneko Tojou, Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, Momo Hanakai, Reya Kusaka, Tomoe Meguri, Bennia, Tsubasa Yura, Genshirou Saji, and Ruruko Nimura." they finished.

"Dang that's a lot of devils." Issei muttered.

Sano and Uno then giggled. "Not to worry even if some of them are special they are all low-class devils with the exception of Rias and Sona." they said over confidently until Issei swatted them on the head.

"What did I tell you about under estimating people." Issei said with a frown.

"Were sorry." they said and bowed. By then they had made it to their house.

"I assume one of the Kings will send a piece to ask us to meet with them tomorrow." Issei said.

"Most likely." the twins agreed.

"What do you want for dinner?" Issei asked and when he see the gleam in their eyes he chuckled. He was rather well known in Heaven and the Grigori for his cooking and would often get request for food.

"I want Sekihan in celebration of our first day of a new school!" Sano said. "And Dumplings." Uno added. Issei nodded and got to cooking.

XXXX

After eating a delicious dinner Issei retired to his room. Opening the door he almost jumped in shock as on his bed was Sariel. "Sariel-chan what are you doing here." Issei said as he placed a hand on his heart.

"Mmm Issei is that you? I wanted to cuddle and sleep with you." she said tiredly as if she had been already asleep in his bed.

"Sigh fine. I swear you Tamiel and Penemue are always doing this." Issei muttered as he climbed into bed and cuddled up to Sariel.

Sariel smirked as she cuddled into Issei and the two fell asleep peacefully unaware of the chaos that would come in the morning.

XXXX

anddd chapter two is done! Please leave a review!


End file.
